subspeciesoffrfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Devil
Red Devil is a Plague subspecies created by LethargicWizard. Warning: Highly toxic. Do not attempt to eat. Lore The Red Devils are the product of both a naturally occurring lack of pigmentation, and a biological defense mechanism that makes them look as if they are constantly hemorrhaging. Albino members of the more peaceful dragon varieties often tend to be abandoned by their flocks, as their white bodies make them stand out like beacons in the Wyrmwound, where predation is more than common. Lacking the physical strength to defend themselves, many of these dragons seek refuge wherever they can, living hermetically on the outskirts of civilization, and scavenging off the discarded kills of others. Red Devils, in particular, originated from a group of albinos who decided that a kind of “strength” could be found in numbers, and banded together to form a small but close-knit subterranean tribe. The origin of their odd defensive mutation is uncertain, though some theorize it may have something to do with the high mercury content where this group chose to make their homes. Interbreeding over the years has introduced their unique physiology to members of virtually all breeds, although integration into Red Devil society is too difficult for some of the larger or more voracious breeds due to limited space and food. These breeds typically do not survive to adulthood. Although still fairly uncommon, Red Devils are easily recognized (and consequently avoided) in the Wyrmwound. Anatomy: Red Devils are born with a genetic lack of pigmentation and physical strength, brittle feathers and scales, and fairly thin skin; they make up for this with a unique defense mechanism. These dragons have special glands that produce a viscous blood-like substance when they are threatened. This substance, when ingested, is a highly potent neurotoxin that attacks the spinal column, leading to total paralysis and blindness in mere minutes. Most dragons’ scales and skin are too thick to be affected by physical exposure, but it is highly recommended not to share food or drink with a Red Devil, as ingestion can be harmful even in minute concentrations. This mutation is a dominant trait among Red Devils, and is controlled by the same gene as the dragons’ albinism, leading to an uncharacteristically dominant strain of albinism that can be passed on to offspring even though the partner may not exhibit the same gene. Society: The name Red Devil is not a self-identifying one, but rather a coined nickname; in truth, Red Devils seem to have little to no concept of self or individuality. They communicate in a simple series of grunts, squawks, and squeals to identify solid concepts such as food or landmarks or other Red Devils (for which they all use the same sound, that seems to translate to “one” or “we”). Abstractions such as higher order emotions or feelings appear foreign to Red Devils, as they seem only wired for survival and little else. Biological needs they convey only through action: if one is hungry, one finds food; if one is tired, one sleeps; if one is ready to mate, one mates. Since all of these actions are better performed as a group than as a single unit, a tendency toward a sort of “hivemind” mentality is common, with many dragons in a group acting as one to perform almost all of their biological functions. Despite the fact that their communal society does not give much room for personal possessions, groups will amass great hoards of things they find pleasing to the senses, such as shiny rocks or a particularly smooth bone. These items are held in slightly higher regard than the static objects of the environment, but belong to no dragon or group, and no one holds any special attachment to any of them; rather, they are passively taken out, played with or looked at or sniffed, and then discarded back to the pile again, in a bizarrely ritual fashion. Members who are separated from their groups find it a hard transition into other societies, unless they are brought in as a hatchling. Though cunning, these dragons never reach what could be considered adult maturity, and often lack much creativity or communication skills. They function best as clan foragers or scavengers, as they have a peculiar ability to locate food and precious metals. Diet: The diet of Red Devils is consistent with their respective breeds, though those who are a member of the Red Devil society will partake of certain types of food that may be unsuitable for their physiology. Oddly enough, they do not seem to be affected. Combat: Most dragons steer clear of a Red Devil, but those foolish enough to cross one find themselves regretting it very quickly. Red Devils, for the most part, go out of their way to avoid confrontation, but, when provoked, will defend themselves by producing more of their toxin, and flapping their wings vigorously to shake as much of it on their enemy as possible. External Links Document Userpage of LethargicWizard Category:Plague